Dolphin Blue
Dolphin Blue is a superheroine of Janus, an alternate Earth located west of New Jersey. She has the superhuman abilities of changing into a bluenose dolphin and changing into a bikini. Personal life The birth of Dolphin Blue was prophesied by the explosion of Kepler's Star, later known as Supernova 1604. This was an Albanian rock group. A pre-opening act for Pink Floyd's 1977 In the Flesh Tour, they performed the song "Marvelous Comedy." As they sang the line "Një vajzë e quajtur Blu Delfin do të lindë një ditë ndoshta," an inflatable pig floating above the concert stage exploded. So did the band. Their prophetic line translates into English as "A girl named Dolphin Blue will be born someday maybe." At the moment of the explosion, Blue's father Richard Lestrange, a human-dolphin hybrid, was being conceived in a wading pool. This was west of New Jersey. Years later, Dolphin Blue was born as an apparently normal human baby in the Blue Lagoon Aquarium Pool of Vlorë. She was born to sailing siblings Richard and Emmeline Lestrange-Dolphin, and their galley cook Paddy Button. The jealous Paddy had bitten Richard during Blue's conception. (This followed the tradition of three-parent superheros such as Spider-Man aka Peter Parker. Peter is the son of Richard and Mary Parker, and a radioactive spider named Cindy who bites.) Blue has five siblings known for their protection by the aliases of Sweetmorn, Boomtime, Pungenday, Prickle-Prickle, and Setting Orange Dolphin. These pseudonyms cleverly hide their real identities of Sweet, Boom, Pungent, Prickle, and Orange Dolphin. Dolphin Blue continually hides her secret identity of being a mild-mannered girl in a great metropolitan area west of New Jersey named Blue Dolphin. (The girl is named Blue Dolphin. The area is named The Metroplex.) The siblings were raised in the religion of Judolphism, an ancient monoceanistic religion. Judolphins or Judes believe in the principle of One Ocean, celebrate a number of holidays including Porpoissover, and await the Coming of the Nemo. Dolphin Blue is related to Bella Hadid (Model of the Year 2016, star of "Swan Sittings" by Lesa Amoore), Fyvush Finkel (actor in Picket Fences, Blue Bloods, Brighton Beach Memoirs, Fantasy Island); John Lennon (songwriter/performer for "Yellow Submarine," "I Am the Walrus,"); Julian Lennon (musician and photographer known as "Hey Jude,"); and Johanna Andreas Segner (father of the lawn sprinkler). And Flipper. Modeling Career Blue's modeling career began when she walked down a pier wearing a wedding dress, age 16. At the time, Blue was age 4. She became the cover model for the premiere issue of the magazine Baby Bluenose. She went on to model for many magazines including Little Mermaids, Tiger Beat Off, Porpoise Magazine, Vague, Intermittens, Kawaiko Burriko, Dolphin's Digest, and Playpen. She refused to appear in National Porpoisegraphic special Pornographic Issue on moral grounds, claiming the shooting set "wasn't wet enough." Superhero Career Dolphin Blue lived through most of her childhood as a normal, everyday girl priestess of the Goddess Eris with three parents. Then, one fateful day on vacation when she was 12 years old, she walked while wearing a halter top and shorts on a beach of the Ionian Sea. Dr. Sinister Craven, who was experimenting with transdimensionally passing ions of noble gases through tinfoil, proposed using her in one of his experiments. Instead of accepting his proposal, she changed into a bikini, and dived into the sea. The transformative ions activated her dolphin genes, and she changed into a dolphin. Wearing a bikini. In spite of her new super ability, she followed only her modeling career and resisted the call to superheroinedom. While Orthodox and Conservative Judolphins would have allowed her to become a heroine at her bath marinezvah at age 12, her Reform Judolphin parents insisted she wait until she was 13. She did not focus on her super ability, but on her appearance. "Hair and makeup are more important than heroism and making arrests," she said at the time. Following her parents' beliefs, when age 12 she ignored the chance to stop a rabid shark who later killed and swallowed her Uncle Beneath D. Sea. When she learned of the swallowing, she swam fiercely after the murderous shark while in dolphin form, and bumped it with her nose, making it cry "uncle." The shark vomited her uncle back, and he returned to growing rice in New Jersey. Blue then decided to devote her life to superheroism. She declared this in her most famous quote: "With great power there must also come—great hair and makeup!" (This was later changed to "With great power there must also come--great responsibility!") Blue announced her future plans at her bath marinezvah that had been planned for her 13th birthday, 9 Oct. 2017. She said, "I plan to use my powers for good. No matter how bad things get, something good is out there, just over the horizon. Just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn't mean they can't be saved. I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I know what I have to do, and I know it is right. If you become more than a girl, devote yourself to an ideal, then you become something else entirely. It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan. At least that's the plan." Category:Discordian American Princesses Category:Pope Category:I Am Reverend Loveshade Campaign